


Naufraghi

by TheRealJeanGenie



Series: Pazienza [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Pazienza, certo. Intanto non c’è terra in vista.





	Naufraghi

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Drabblethon di We Are Out of Prompt (09/08/2019 - 11/08/2019)
> 
> Prompt: Doctor Who - Settimana di navigazione.
> 
> Temi: Costanza - Grecia

“Pazienza, Clara” dice il Dottore mentre se ne stanno appollaiati sul tetto del Tardis che galleggia come se fosse una zattera di sughero.  
Pazienza, certo. Intanto non c’è terra in vista, il Tardis non funziona e loro finiranno disidratati, impazziti e costretti a divorarsi a vicenda come in tutti quei film sui naufraghi che ha visto.  
Poco importa che il Tardis sia pieno di acqua potabile, bibite, tè e mojito, di provviste e stuzzichini, che dormano nei loro letti al fresco e che lei indossi, in quel momento, un delizioso completino alla marinara e sbirciare l’orizzonte con il cannocchiale la faccia sentire un vero lupo di mare.  
E aggiorna i suoi appunti come se fosse il Capitano Blight mollato su una scialuppa dall’ammutinato Fletcher Christian. “Diario di bordo del capitano Clara Oswald. Terza settimana di navigazione. Se il Dottore non la smette di parlare di costanza e perseveranza e di dire che ci condurranno a grandi mete, a una nuova scoperta dell’America o a trovare il nostro personale Vello d’Oro, come gli Argonauti, lo butto in pasto agli squali.”  
Intanto, finché il Tardis non sarà riparato, lei si abbronzerà in un modo da fare invidia.


End file.
